The Seventh Year of Rose Weasley
The Seventh Year of Rose Weasley is a Scorose fanfiction story by Hermione524. It is not currently planned to be part of a series, and most likely will not be. Characters Rose Weasley The main character, and the character from whose point of view the story is told. She is a seventh year Ravenclaw and started the Junior Order of the Phoenix. It has been hinted that she has a crush on Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy Scorpius Malfoy is a seventh year Slytherin. It is uncertain which side he is on in the Third Wizarding War. He came to the Junior Order of the Phoenix meeting, but he was also with Jason Lithman when he came to get Rose in Chapter 13. Jason Lithman Jason Lithman is the main villain of the story. He is a seventh year Slytherin. Before they went to Hogwarts, he and Rose were best friends and next-door neighbors. It is unknown whether he knows that Rose Weasley is this same Rose. Kathryn Lestrange Kathryn Lestrange is a seventh year Slytherin girl who is Rose's friend. She is good at giving advice. It is possible that she is a Seer, which would explain why she is so good at divination. She goes by Kathryn Allen but confided to Rose that she is actually Kathryn Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Though she is Rose's friend, she also betrayed her to Lithman. Albus Potter Though we have only briefly seen Albus in the story, he is mentioned often. He is in seventh year and is a Slytherin. As of the middle of the story, he is dating Abby Lezmond. Kathryn Lestrange has a crush on him. He judges people quickly most of the time. Abby Lezmond We have never actually seen Abby in the story, but it is mentioned that she is a very popular sixth year Gryffindor who is dating Albus Potter. She is known for going through boyfriends very quickly. Laura Trelawney Laura Trelawney is a seventh year Hufflepuff girl who is very gossipy. Brendan Finnigan asked her out, and it is assumed that she accepted. Brendan Finnigan Brendan Finnigan is a Hufflepuff boy (most likely in seventh year) who is dating Laura Trelawney. He is Eileen Finnigan's older brother. Eileen Finnigan Eileen Finnigan is a sixth year girl in Gryffindor. She is very close friends with Rose, Michelle, and Rihanna. She is Brendan's little sister. Michelle Longbottom Michelle Longbottom is a seventh year Gryffindor girl. She is the twin sister of Rihanna Longbottom, and refused to leave Rihanna's side in the hostpital wing. Rihanna Longbottom Rihanna Longbottom is a seventh year Hufflepuff girl who has had a crush on James Potter II since her fifth year. She is the twin sister of Michelle Longbottom and the first victim of Jason Lithman (though she didn't die). James Potter II James Potter II has already graduated from Hogwarts. He is known for playing a lot of pranks and has a crush on Rihanna Longbottom. Lily Luna Potter Lily has only been mentioned very briefly. She is a fifth-year Gryffindor who is Rose's cousin and who is always very cheerful. Mariella Adams Mariella Adams is a first year who was sorted into Hufflepuff. She is described as having jet-black hair. Katie-Lisa Benson Katie-Lisa Benson is a first year who was sorted into Slytherin. Her name is based off of Hermione524's real-life friend, Caitlin Liya Bennett. She is described as being Chinese and having an assortment of brightly colored bracelets. Lillian Berg Lillian Berg is a first year who was sorted into Gryffindor. She is described as having brown hair. Xavier Creevey Xavier Creevey is the oldest of the Creevey triplets. He is a first year who was sorted into Gryffindor. Leslie Creevey Leslie Creevey is the second-oldest of the Creevey triplets. She is a first year who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Isabel Creevey Isabel Creevey is the youngest of the Creevey triplets. She is a first year who was sorted into Ravenclaw.